ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Kaos
Justin Kaos (born July 1980) is currently a member of the Athletic Wrestling Alliance also works with his own Television Network called KBC which airs AWA Adrenaline, and as well as AWA Experience, and he also has a PPV Network which runs AWA PPVS. Kaos wasn't always a TV Executive he used to be a Professional Wrestler with Internet Championship Wrestling which has been the home of such stars as DraVen Matrix, IL Cognito and a heap of other successful men that have sort careers after the death of ICW. Kaos had made so many changes to the AWA which have been met with positive and negative reactions from AWA stars, and staff members alike. Wrestling career Justin Kaos made his debut in Internet Championship Wrestling in 2000, and spent most of his career there, before being injured and retiring in 2003, where he then spent some time promoting wrestling federations, his first break came with BWF (BigFooty Wrestling Federation) his Network would air BWF, but sadly for Kaos his venture wasn't successful and it was closed a year later, only be to re-opened under new management, it lasted a month before losing it's doors again. Kaos and J.C Cash formed a Tag Team stable which included DraVen Matrix when Kaos was "on the shelf" he would manage the team of Matrix and Cash, Kaos returned to the ring and won the ICW World Tag Team Titles with J.C Cash they would then lose the titles to DraVen Matrix and his brother Johnny Matrix who formed a Tag Team when Matrix left the stable, but would later re-join with brother Johnny before ICW closed it's doors. Kaos would go onto a few other federations and have success there, and would meet former stable mate DraVen Matrix in All Pro-Wrestling the former stable mates started a month long feud that ended with DraVen Matrix losing a 'Loser Leaves Town' match, Matrix then left for Australia and Kaos stayed in his new home until the close of APW. The first taste of a World Heavyweight Title came when Justin Kaos joined World Xplosive Wrestling Justin Kaos was there a month before capturing the title, this would be a good time for Justin Kaos he would also win the WXW United States Heavyweight Title, WXW World Television Title, and cap it all off winning the WXW World Tag Team Titles. Friends Turned Foes DraVen Matrix had recently starting tagging with brother Johnny, and Kaos was tagging still with J.C Cash the men would meet in the finals of the World Tag Team Title tournament, where The Matrix brothers would win the Semi Final match, which would lead them to a final round showdown with the Champions. The Champions didn't have to wrestle for the night, The Carnival of Carnage pulled a double header for the night, and would go ever so close to winning the Tag Team Titles at the Bad Moon Rising PPV, after the match DraVen who wasn't pleased with the outcome super kicked Kaos and left the ring. The next night Matrix called out his former stable mate and they would get in a verbal fight before a challenge was made and this would lead to 5 of the best matches for the year in Internet Championship Wrestling The final match came a month later where they fought in a Stairway To Heaven match, with a shot at facing ICW World Heavyweight Champion on the line, as Matrix had become No.1 Contender for the belt. Matrix was told to put his shot at the gold on the line against the rights to the Stable 'Badd Blood' Matrix won the match, and then went onto become the ICW World Heavyweight Champion, what happened next surprised many inside of ICW, Matrix declared that beating Kaos was satisfying enough and he could keep the name to a meaningless stable. When the federation eventually closed both men would catch up again in All Pro-Wrestling and restart their feud there, before it was ended by Justin Kaos sending the former ICW World Heavyweight Champion out of the federation. In good time both men would eventually catch up after awhile and things were finally put to bed with the two. Matrix would leave the wrestling spotlight and disappear while Kaos would still be going strong in another federation. Career Ending Injury Justin Kaos would land in Chaos Championship Wrestling for awhile things were going well Kaos had won the CCW World Television Title, and was looking to capture another title inside the federation, but it happened, he was dropped on his head in a botched piledriver attempted, breaking his neck, he was in hospital for months. He had pain in his neck for a long while he gave up the World Television Title undefeated and he gave up any possibility of returning to the wrestling ring, his main problem was walking again, he managed to get the feeling back, and managed to start walking again. But he announced his retirement from wrestling, he was told he was able to wrestling again but he didn't want to take the chance. Retirement Kaos landed a job with a TV network that was promoting wrestling shows, CCW still wanted him around as an announcer he decided to take both jobs, and he was a member of CCW's large broadcasting contingent but to his dismay the federation would close it's doors and Kaos would stay with the IBC, after awhile there he rose up the ladder inside the company, and would then become the C.E.O of IBC, the network announced it would be closing it's doors, but Kaos refused to let it go the way of CCW, so he invested all his money. KBC Is born Justin knew he would have to make a lot of changes to the network, and the first change he made was make a play for the broadcast rights to sports, as he was an avid sports fan and decided that it would help the revival, and he was right, he then wanted to try his hand at wrestling promotions, which lead to him acquiring BWF, he would run it as best he could, he had a huge amount of talent, he even brought in former friend J.C Cash as well as a few other former regulars he would work with along the lines. BWF was booming Kaos was surprised, and then it hit, the BWF started to go broke, and Kaos decided to close the promotion, axing it from the networks, and paying out the contracts of his employees. Before closing he would send out tapes of his wrestlers which all of which managed to find new homes, he would spend his time watching wrestling on the TV and dream of being involved again. Kaos then read that Athletic Wrestling Alliance was in need of some help, they were struggling to keep themselves afloat and wanted a challenge, and then he met with Mr. Hamilton. KBC takes on AWA The meeting with Mr. Hamilton lasted 2 weeks, before an agreement was signed, and AWA was apart of KBC, he would check over the books for AWA, and check over everything else involved with the company, Mr. Hamilton was hesitant to let KBC take on control of the federation and change networks, and change everything else about the federation. KBC announced the signing which was set for a month at first, the first changes were received well and the ratings in the AWA started to grow, Kaos thought it best to do away with a few members of the AWA, with the blessing of Mr. Hamilton, a few AWA mainstays were gone, first went Bull and Ray who were replaced with former KBC Sports broadcaster Robert Stanton, and then former wrestler turned announcer Jackson Buckley. KBC had recently hired a young man by the name of Ryan Blake, who was training to be a ring announcer, his father was a big name wrestler back in the 1960s-70s, Kaos thought it would be good to get a fresh face on the show and signed him up. Kaos' changeds were drastic, and dramatic, and seemed to be going over well, and then it happened, AWA signed a bunch of new talent, which brought new excitement to the roster, and the AWA even got back former World Champion Connor MacManus a big name that the AWA would sign would be Millionaire Miles Marion who was also a former World Champion for 3WA. With these signings came another former 3WA star in Michael Mayhem, and new comers Kalvin Larreette, and Declan O'Connell. Kaos' new venture was starting to pay off and he was finally feeling great, he was back in the business he loved when he was growing up and still loved a few years on. Personal life Prior to his career ending, Justin married Jennifer Carter, who he had been seeing before making it big in the wrestling business, they would work hard to mark a life for themselves while Justin was attempting to be a wrestler, he would work almost every day, and would train when he wasn't working, it took it's toll on their relationship but it was worth while. Justin became a father prior to taking over IBC and renaming it KBC, Kaos is also about to be a father again. Titles Held wXw World Heavyweight Title wXW United States Heavyweight Title wXw World Tag Ream Titles wXw World Television Title CCW World Television Title ICW World Tag Team Titles Stables Internet Championship Wrestling - Badd Blood